Tale of the Forgotten Dancer
by gamefreek321
Summary: Sienn, a purple Twi'lek is taken captive by Gorga the Hutt and put through a horrible slavery. Can she make it through alive or not? Find out in this thrilling tale of inside struggles and the struggle of slavery.
1. Return to Tatooine

Tale of the Forgotten Dancer

_A/N: So does anyone know Sienn, the purple twi'lek in the tale of Jabba's Palace, Oola's story? Well if you do, good, if not, here's a little rundown of who she is: She is a Twi'lek who is seen with Oola before Oola is taken captive. She is rescued by Luke Skywalker. She then joins the Rebel Alliance. This is my interpretation of her remaining story. _

_Arbra is a planet for those who don't know, but I may have changed what it is really like, but you can forgive me for that right. Let me know how I did please. _

**Chapter 1: Return to Tatooine**

The sounds of blaster pistols exploding resonated throughout the training grounds of the Rebel Base on the planet of Arbra. Sienn took a shuffle step to the side to avoid a blaster bolt from crashing into her arm. She grabbed her blaster and shot a few bolts in the direction of her training partner.

Her partner was a human male, about the age of Luke. His name was Faji Bog, an odd name for a human. He wore the average orange jumpsuit of a rebel soldier, just like Sienn herself. He had short, tangled brown hair that just barely touched his shoulders. He had a dark tan that made him look almost like he was living on Tatooine all his life. She knew that he grew up on Polis Massa and joined the alliance when Senator Bail Organa had asked him to. He was well built as if he had worked out every day for several years. He had finely tuned facial features and a small patch of hair on his chin. Sienn found him quite attractive though she preferred men of her own race.

He dodged the bolts just as she had, but he tripped on his feet as he took the step. Sienn smirked and fired two of her blaster bolts into his legs, sending immense pain throbbing through his body. She approached his body which was curled up into the fetal position as he gripped his legs trying to ease the intense pain. Sienn extended her hands and offered to lift him up. He slowly reached his trembling hand out and gripped her tightly. Sienn slowly helped him to his feet. Sienn watched as he trembled while on his feet. She grabbed his arms in an attempt to help him steady himself. Despite this help he still collapsed. This time he rose on his own, though very weakly.

"You okay?" Sienn asked him genuinely sincere.

"I'll be okay," he replied back with a very small hint of laughter in his voice. Sienn laughed as he limped forward towards the medical droid.

Sienn followed him there and after he was all healed up both of them proceeded to the makeshift cafeteria. The cafeteria was made of the finest metal the Republic could afford. Despite the nice metal, it was small and far too crowded. Most of the soldiers chose to eat outside in the nice Arbra sunshine, including Sienn. The cafeteria was decorated nice though. They had great tapestries that hung on the curved walls. They formed a timeline of the great Republic Era, from the beginning to the fall of the Jedi and rise of Emperor Palpatine. The tapestries were hand woven by Bail Organa and Mon Mothma themselves. The beauty of the cafeteria, unfortunately, was far greater than the taste of the food. Most of their meals consisted of nutritional meals served by the Bith cooks. The food tasted like the Arbra dirt, which was definitely not very tasty.

Sienn followed Fiji to a place they picked out to eat with their two other friends. It was a nice grassy area out behind the cafeteria. It was surrounded by a ring of yellow and purple flowers and in the center of the garden like area was a statue of Luke, the Rebels greatest hero.

Sienn looked up to Luke as a hero, not only to the New Republic, but also as a personal hero. He had saved her from what she imagined was a terrible fate. She had very realistic dreams almost every night, dreams about her friend Oola, who refused to go with Sienn. She could only imagine how horrible Oola must be in Jabba's lair. She dreamed that Jabba tortured her, he gave her no food and dressed her in horrible clothing and embarrassed her in front of all his goons. She shuddered at the horrific thoughts every time she awoke.

Seno, a Zeltron female, and Chet, a Cerean male, strode over to the spot where Sienn and Fiji sat. Seno was a red-skinned Zeltron whose hair was a jet black, the normal appearance for Zeltrons. She was only 23, an age Sienn wished she could still be, but instead Sienn was 29. Seno was in excellent physical shape, just like most Zeltrons. That is what made her such a great fight and because of that she was Chet's partner. Chet had the appearance of a typical Cerean. He had an elongated head and was bald at the peak of it. He had a brown mustache that just was barely noticeable, but he often told his friends that he wanted to grow it out. He was the same age a Fiji, 25, a very good age to be a soldier. Just like the rest of his friends he was slender and well built.

"Hey baby," Seno said as she ruffled Fiji's hair.

"Hey honey," Fiji responded stretching his arms out for a hug. Zeltrons were known for their attractiveness. Seno was no exception. She had a beautiful body and nice features. Fiji and Seno had been dating since before Sienn even arrived at the Arbra camp.

"So how did training go?" Sienn asked the Zeltron.

"Ah, it was okay," she said, "what about you two?"

"I won," Sienn said, and then after a few seconds said, "again."

"Hey! By my count I'm only behind by five, I can still catch up," Fiji shouted towards Sienn.

"Doubt it," Chet laughed. All of the friends burst into laughter.

Sienn laughed with her friends for a few seconds and then went back to eating her "scrumptious" food. It tasted decent compared to the usual food, but still not even as good as the food she ate on Ryloth, which was as dry as the sand on Tatooine. She went back to thinking about Oola. She thought about how fun it was when she was dancing with Oola on Ryloth, she thought about the times when she would laugh with her like she did with her friends now. She imagined Oola was sitting next to her laughing and singing just like they used to.

"Sienn! Sienn! Sienn!" Fiji shouted.

"What!" Sienn said as she fell backwards, startled.

"I was just telling you that Luke finally returned from Tatooine," Fiji told her calmly.

"What? He's back already?" She said as he jumped up and ran toward the landing platform. She saw a man with blonde hair and an orange pilot suit walking out of a custom made X-Wing. Landing just a little ways away was an old republic carrier ship that dropped off three sentient beings, two humans and a Wookie. Sienn immediately recognized them as Princess Leia Organa, Pilot of the Millennium Falcon Han Solo and his trusted Wookie companion Chewbacca. Sienn had never actually met the three in person, but had seen a lot of pictures, statues and other memorabilia of the three Rebel heros.

She ignored the three rescued captives and made her way directly towards Luke. He was greeted by and entourage of beings, but Sienn fought her way through the crowds to greet Luke.

"Luke!" she yelled from a distance.

Luke scanned the crowd for the voice and located Sienn's, "Sienn, it's good to see you."

"You too," she told him as she finally made it to his landing platform. The crowds cheered like a roaring wave. They congratulated the Jedi for rescuing their companions. While the crowds cheered for Luke, Sienn admired his ship. The custom made X-Wing, which she called Sal, was beautiful. It was made for speed. The weaponry was highly advanced, but the beauty and speed were unparalleled. It had a deep crimson paintjob, with a beautiful white line painted on top and bottom of the crimson line. It had extremely large, but incredibly light weight engines, with a special compact, less powerful hyper drive, which allowed the X-wing to go into light speed. It was definitely a ship Sienn desired to pilot one day, but for now she just wanted to talk to Luke.

"Luke, can we talk later," Sienn whispered to him.

"Um, Sure Sienn," Luke said in a puzzled and slightly confused manner.

"Thanks," Sienn told him as she skipped off into the distance.

It was close to 5 standard galactic time and the fiery sun of Arbra was setting behind the stunningly beautiful snow-capped peaks. The Arbra weather was drastic at times, it would go from a heat stroke like that of Tatooine to a blizzard like one would experience on Hoth. Haven Base, the Rebel base was probably the nicest place on Arbra. It was in the only clear patch of land for miles and to the left of the cavern that held the main base was a small lake. In the lake many exotic creatures swam and lived. Inside the cave smelled like pine, probably from the pine forest located near it. The cave was packed with sleeping bags and tech stuff, making the living conditions not so good, but bearable.

Sienn stood at the edge of the lake, where she asked Luke to meet her, and watched the orange glow of the fading sun. She was mesmerized by the absolute beauty of the sunset. This is what she lived for, this and Luke of course.

"Hey Sienn, how's it goin'?" Luke asked as he approached the edge of the lake. Sienn almost didn't hear him as she turned her attention to the soft soothing sound of the sea as it flowed peacefully within its boundaries. She watched as a fish hopped up at of the crystal blue waves and the sun hit it, reflecting light off of its scales in a beautiful pattern.

"You know you picked a good spot Luke?" Sienn said as she continued to gaze out over the water.

"You okay Sienn?" Luke asked with genuine concern.

"Luke," Sienn turned towards Luke and now spoke with a soft, almost sexy voice, "please let me know, did you find Oola?"

"Oola?" Luke said tapping his chin inquisitively, as if he was thinking hard about who Oola was.

"The Twi'lek girl who was with me when you first found me, she was captured by Jabba, did you see her?"

"Sorry Sienn, but I didn't see her," Luke said remorsefully, "but that doesn't mean she is dead, I mostly only saw people on the sail barge, and I'm positive not all of the dancers were on the barge. I have a feeling some of them are still alive in the palace, which was unharmed when I left."

Sienn's eyes lit up like the sun, "are you sure some dancers were still in the palace?"

"Positive," Luke said smiling.

"I have to go to Tatooine," she said, "I have to try to find Oola, if she is alive she has to be on Tatooine."

She looked out over the water, then towards the mountains, then towards the sunset, then at Luke and the base. She knew she would miss this place so much. She would miss Fiji, Seno, Chet, and especially Luke. She would miss the lunches with her friends; she would miss sleeping in a comfortable place where she would wake up to find her friends and allies.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked her.

"If she's alive, I have to find her, so I will," Sienn said with hardcore determination written all over her face.

"You wanna take my ship?" Luke asked one last question.

"You mean you won't fight with me?"

"Not if this is what you think you have to do."

"Thank you," Sienn sighed as she grabbed Luke and pulled him into a tight embace, "and of course I would like to take Sal to Tatooine, but what if I can't return for whatever reason?"

"You will," Luke said as he walked back towards the cavern, "you will."


	2. Finding a job

**Ch 2: Finding a Job**

_A/N: So this chapter will lead up to Sienn's capture, I don't know if ya'll liked how I started this, but I decided I wanted to keep it canon if possible, so I did. Please enjoy! Italics=Thoughts/Flashbacks. (Flashbacks will begin with Start Flashback and end with End Flashback)_

Morning came early for Sienn. She sat up abruptly and rubbed her eyes to get the eye crust out. She looked around the cave and noticed that most of the soldiers still lay comfortably in their beds fast asleep. She saw the sunrise, which was just as beautiful as the sunset. She had another second guess about whether she really wanted to do this, but she was positive, she needed to do this for Oola.

She got up and put on an extravagant purple cloak. The cloak covered all of her upper body and then draped down to her knees. The cloak was jeweled with all kinds of rare jewels that were only found deep in the deserts of Ryloth. She received the cloak from her tribe leader before leaving for Tatooine. She promised she would never lose it, so she thought it was fitting to leave with it.

She grabbed all the necessities, like her blaster pistol, a few sets of clothing, but nothing that would give her away as a rebel, and basic living supplies. She walked out giving one last glance at her friends and her home. With a sigh she made her way towards the landing docks.

Sal. He was beautiful. Sienn gazed at the X-Wing in awe. She was finally going to pilot the great ship. She climbed up onto the stairs, and as she made her way up the ship seemed to grow bigger and more intimidating. The ship was slightly thinner than most, but it was also longer. This made it good for both speed and dodging enemy fire.

"Why did Luke give this to me?" Sienn thought as she hit the button to make the cockpit open.

"_It's because he knows I'll come back, he believes in me," Sienn thought to herself as she fired up the engines._

The X-Wing roared to life as little blips were heard across the cockpit. The engines hummed a melodious tone as they roared to life. The ship lurched forward slowly, then Sienn punched the lever forward and the ship took to the sky at incredible speeds. Sienn looked at the built in map, punched in the coordinates and engaged the hyper drive. Before making the leap to hyperspace she yook a final glance at her home and a tear rolled down her eye.

"_Bye, Arbra, I hope I'll see you again someday, with Oola joining me," Sienn thought as the stars faded behind her and she blasted off into hyperspace. _

The ship touched down in the center of Mos Eisley Spaceport. The dock she landed on was one of the few public docks not owned by the Hutts of Tatooine.

"Hey, you have to pay fifty credits to land here!" One of the workers shouted as Sienn exited the ship.

"Here you go," Sienn said reaching into her pocket and handing him fifty silvery coins.

"Thank you, mam," the man said and bowed, then casually walked away.

"Mos Eisley," Sienn said to herself allowed as she let out a gasp. She had already been here once, but it looked so different from the last time. She was no longer a slave, but a free person. She was no longer confined to the simple speeder that Bib made her ride on. She was no longer property for a ghoulish Hutt.

"This is the hub of all galactic scum and villainy," a soft, soothing voice called out from beside her.

The voice belonged to a thin, blonde, Hapan lady. She was beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair that reached down to the mid-section of her back. Her face was slightly tanned, most-likely from living on Tatooine, but still it was very attractive. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in Tatooine's twin suns. Her lips curved up in to a smile as her head leaned back admiring the beautiful clear sky. The oddest thing about this was her outfit. Her outfit was similar to a bikini, but made of a somewhat silvery metal. The silver bikini consisted of a tight fitting top, one that just covered the woman's chest. The bottom covered all of what it needed to, but still left little to the imagination. Her backside was fully covered, as well as the front. Sienn couldn't help but notice the strange collar on her neck as well.

"Believe me, I know all about the villainy of this place. I am a slave after all," The Hapan woman finished. Without another word she left Sienn and retreated back to the city.

Sienn slowly made her way into the city observing all of the numerous races that inhabited it. She saw a few Dugs, a great amount of humans, many of which she imagined were slaves. She saw several Biths inside of the numerous bars as well as a few Toydarians. Most of the Toydarians were gambling, whether it be on podraces or otherwise. She saw a few Devlikks, Xextos, and a few Phuiis who were preparing their podracers for an upcoming podrace.

Sienn finally got to an apartment on the far side of town. The apartment was a triple-layer sand crafted building that rose higher than most other buildings on the entire surface of Tatooine. The interior was not much to speak of though. The bottom floor was the main hall, which was simple, even for Tatooine. A small desk lay in the right corner of the room and a large set of double doors were located parallel to the desk. The decoration in the room was just as simple, a chandelier that looked like it was 70 years old and a red rug leading from the entrance to the double doors were all that decorated the building.

Sienn slowly went around the rug and toward the desk. As she stepped on the floor she noticed it was a little rickety.

"_So they at least put a floor in this place," Sienn thought as she walked slowly and carefully across the makeshift wooden floor, "Though it is kinda scary."_

She took another step and her foot got caught in a larger than normal crack in the floor. She stumbled forward and fell flat on her face.

The owner, a Bith man who sat at the desk watching the Twi'lek the whole time, burst into laughter as he watched Sienn crash against the floor. While on the ground Sienn finally noticed this Bith and noticed a flight of stairs that led upstairs to the other rooms.

"_Who actually uses stairs nowadays?" Sienn wondered as she slowly go to her feet._ Sienn began walking towards the entry desk once again, but even more careful this time.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the Bith man said over cheerily.

"_Wow, this dude is going to annoy me," Sienn mused to herself and even twisted her face in disgust. _Sienn really hated people who were always happy, or at least people who acted like it. Her life had been full of sorrow so there was nothing for her to be so happy about; therefore it annoyed her.

"I need a room, and do you know where I may find a job?" Sienn said.

"Okay," the Bith responded then walked over to a datapad.

After a few minutes of looking through the data, examining it, and finally walking away he told her, "We have a few rooms open on floor two, here."

The Bith handed her a key and told her the room number, which was 47 on floor two.

"May I ask your name?" Sienn asked as she stuffed the key in her lone bag.

The Bith responded with, "Ytsuba's the name, and you?"

"My name is Sienn," she replied then walked off to the staircase. After climbing the flight of stairs and walking down the endless hallway she arrived at room 47.

She pushed the metal door open and it squeakily came to an open. She trudged sluggishly into the drab room. Immediately she noticed that there was one bed, appearing to be made of rock, but upon closer inspection was made of ha hardened sand, just like the rest of this planet. The bed didn't look overly comfortable. She noticed a bathroom to the left of the doorway. To the right was a small closet to put clothing items. She slid open the meager door and saw space to maybe fit two outfits.

"It's a good thing I'm not a fashion queen or I would have died," Sienn chuckled out loud.

She went into the bathroom. It had a shower and a toilet. Sienn sighed, she had hoped for a mirror and maybe a cabinet, but she honestly didn't expect much more than this. She turned on the water. It instantly chilled her to the bone. She cranked up the knob that read hot, but still the water was cold.

"_Can't say I expected much more," Sienn complained to herself. _

She walked into the room and so a holoviewer. It was plain and simple, even for Tatooine, but still looked like it played up to date holofilms. She lied down on the bed and drifted into a beautiful sleep.

When the rays of morning sunshine shone through the only window, Sienn awoke and threw on one of the brown robes she brought from the rebel camp. She placed the purple garment that she had worn over there gently on the bed and washed it. She hung it up and walked out of the room to go meet with the hotel manager. She took one last glance at the hotel room and made sure everything was in its place.

"Beautiful," Sienn said as she laughed while walking out of the door and into the hall.

After the long run down the hall and stairway she reached the man at the counter. He was in a meditative trance. Sienn didn't want to wake him, but she needed a job.

"Excuse me, Sir," Sienn said in a soft, low, gentle voice.

"Yes?" he said slowly opening his eyes and acknowledging her presence.

"I need a job, bad," Sienn told him.

"We need a new cantina dancer," he replied, "are you a good dancer."

"Yes very much so," Sienn said boastfully. She had trained with Oola, her friend, so they could dance for Jabba the Hutt.

"Okay then, come to the cantina tomorrow and we'll see," he said as he pointed in the direction of the double doors.

"Thank you," Sienn said proudly and walked away, satisfied with her job on Tatooine.


End file.
